heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.13 - She-Hulks Smash!
This week on when jerks attack the helpless people probably because no one knows who they are is Whirlwind. A man in a very dorky green helmet who can basically turn it a small human...whirlwind. Can knock things over like something fierce though. And this evening he was barryling through a busy street gathering all of the purses, tech, and anything nearby he can steal. Not the greatest plan but hey it's a living. A couple of blocks over Jennifer was visiting with a few lawyer friends in her civvies when she heard all of the commotion. Time to hero up! On the higher rooftops of the borough, "Red" watches. It is own way this is amusing, but she knows she can't just let this continue. She sighs inwardly and shakes her head a little. Well, she kept hoping for something or someone to liven her day: here it is! So what'll it be, leave him to his devices or ruin his day? Eventually she chooses the latter and drops down from her rooftop, landing with a loud thud. She views Whirlwid and smirks, clapping her hands sarcastically. "Congratulations, you're annoying. Done yet?" "You know what's annoying? Bill Collectors. A guy like me can't make an honest day's wage! So maybe I needed a bit of extra help. Is /that/ so hard to ask, but you didn't!" With a gust he yanked up a post office box and tossed it at the red amazon, "I have a lot of stress!" And just then, on top of a bus was She-Hulk, the green amazon, wearing her standard white and purple uniform, "Not really the best way to handle a nervous breakdown, bud. But-oh." She-Hulk stopped mid-quipping, and stared at She-Hulk "It's the Red one. Knew I should have fired a trademark!" "'A lot of stress'?" The red gammazon starts laughing - that is until the conversation is interrupted by her green twin. "Trademark talk later," she insists, gesturing with a hand to Whirlwind. "He needs punching therapy from the sounds of it." Which of course she's only too happy to provide. She ducks under the tossed metal box, glancing back at it briefly. "Aim's not bad though." "Hopefully he isn't with A.I.M! That would make me very pissy. He's already ruined a day out with the girls. Alley oop!" And with that she jumped off of the top of the bus, and performed a flying elbow job to the ridiculously named villain having a bad day. Well it's about to get worse. He pushed back into She-Hulk and slammed her against the bus. Thank goodness it was empty! He looked back to the Red She-Hulk, "Therapy was part of the problem!" Red She-Hulk is already running towards Whirlwind when his attention is on Jennifer. By the time he turns aroud, her right fist will be taking up the majority of his field of vision. "Haven't tried mine yet!" she says with s smirk. "So here!" she swings the first right for his head. No beating around the bush, this one. There is now one major dent in Whirlwind's helmet. Otherwise he would have been out like a light. He backed up to hover higher in the air, "I am not going to let two /broads/ take me down...even if you both are cute." She-Hulk looked between her Ruby colored twin then back to him, "Can you believe this guy? Issues. Major issues this one." She propped herself back up and stepped next to her, "Wrestle him down, I'll get that helmet off and one more punch he's going to be out." Red She-Hulk grins wide. "I like how how you think," she tells her twin. She takes a few steps then leaps up.... and misses Whirlwind entirely. Part of the plan, it seems because when Red comes back down she clamps hands down on the man's shoulders hard, intending to drag him to the ground with her. It really hasn't been a particularly good day for Whirlwind. First the bill collectors were really laying it on him, so he thought hey scoop up some purses and such in a man-made tornado like-thing and maybe take home a couple of bucks? Nope. Instead he came across two She-Hulks, one red and the other green. Sweet Christmas! Red She-Hulk had managed to wrestle him back down onto the ground after a couple of exchanged blows, and She-Hulk found the latch to open his dorky helmet, "She-Hulk team up! You're going downtown Whirlwind or.../more/ downtown that is. You're going to jail if that isn't clear." There's something to be said for a hero's code of ethics: Jubilee can't avoid coming down this way, having been passed by a fleeing group of people screaming about a living tornado. Well, it doesn't look like anybody else is around, from where she was standing at the time. But as she arrives on the scene, she sees that she might not be needed. Indeed, there are /two/ enormous, colorful amazonian women dealing with the problem. "Whoa... maybe I should've just called the police," she murmurs, trying not to smile. It looks like this guy should've stayed in bed today! Red She-Hulk has only actually been outright called a She-Hulk twice - once when she first appeared in the city, and once when Kate Bishop noted she was essentially the same but red. That smirk on her face only widens when She-Hulk herself now applies the term. "You know this moron?" she asks, glancing from Whirlwind to her green counterpart. "Charming guy. He must know the inside of a cell really well, hunh?" "Yep." Once well placed blow to the side of the head and he was out like a light. And with that all of the purses and craziness he had captured in his tornado swung about and landed everywhere about the scene. She-Hulk shook her head and took out a cell phone to text the captain for police pick up, "Just some jackass D-Lister. You think he's had enough with this like then he pops up. Ah the joys of the spandex life." She looks the woman over and considers, before holding up her fist in order for Red She-Hulk to bump, "Nice work girl." She glanced over to see Jubilee was nearby and called out, "Hey civilian! You okay? Any of these purses yours? Now no lying!" Oops... so much for the chance to just slip quietly away! "Um, no... I was coming to find out if I could do anything about the living tornado all those folks were running from," she says, offering a slightly sheepish smile and blush to the green and red women. "But it looks like you took care of him first." Red She-Hulk looks almost blankly at the offer of a fist bump, but she gives in and taps her first to her counterpart's. "I try. Real nice of him to stand still like that." She stands upright and dusts her hands off. By now with things settled, people slowly return. Not that Red is bothered with attracting attention. She's rather fond of attention. She-Hulk looked to the new arrival and raised a thumbs up, "That's right citizen! But I appreciate your spunk. And you're sunglasses those are fantastic!" With a grin she shifted her attention to the Ruby Glamazon, "It helps. Maybe he was dazzled by our beauty. Probably not but the thought always amuses me." "Um, thanks!" Jubilee replies. "And actually, my name's Jubilee, not citizen. But it's not like I introduced myself first. Hi! Are you She-Hulk?" She does look curiously over at the red version of the green glamazon curiously. "And do you have a sister?" Red She-Hulk certainly looks like she could be Jennifer's sister. They're almost identical, save for a few cosmetic differences. She does not answer the question about being siblings. There's just too many ways she could answer that. "Just call me Red," she tells Jubilee as much as she tells Jennifer. She never did get an actual name from the Intelligencia. She-Hulk's origin for her name is nothing glamorous. This was back from her more Savage days, and some guy actually said, "It's some kinda She-Hulk!" It was charming. Sigh. Name stuck. She looks between the two, "It's a long story, Jubilee. But it's a pleasure to meet you. But I'm going to get this guy booked and get all the paperwork started." She grabbed the guy and flopped him over her shoulder. Could this guy's life be any more embarrassing? "You two have a good one. Oh! And my card if you girls ever want a team-up or a chat." She hands them both a business card that reads Jennifer Walters AKA She-Hulk, attorney at law with a phone number and address. "For the record, I definitely want to ask sometime. You work with my boyfriend," Jubilee replies, winking and taking the business card. "Take care! Try not to choke on the smell of that guy?" The ex-tornado seems to have been working up quite a sweat trying to take on two lady titans! She offers her hand to Red. "Nice to meet you, too! I guess you're not related? I don't really see much of a resemblance from the neck up..." Category:Log